Same words
by lantiscod
Summary: GSR! Gil said the same words in two situations. Same word or same intention?
1. Chapter 1

Same words

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but love them as a family.

**A/N**: Inspiration from s3-e9 about Sara's unbelievable smile when Gil said "I don't need one. I have you." As I have no beta, forgive for any mistake. And I would appreciate your rviews.

* * *

Sara couldn't hide her sweet smile in every minute when her member recalled the words Gil said to her earlier in the shift. The feeling is so strong that it seems that the words was just for her.

"Hi, I saw the same attracting smile every time you walked by my lab." Greg stopped Sara when she walked by.

"I…I always smile like that when I walk by YOUR lab." Sara answered with a charming smile.

Greg turned his eyes around:" Well, I'm always being careful about these things. If you have something to tell me, we could talk in personal." With a meaningful giggling to Sara.

"Okay." Sara smiled back.

"Hi, Greg. What about my sample? Got results?" Sophia came in when Sara and Greg were talking.

"I thought you went out for a case with Warrick and Brass in 'Cisco?" Sara was a little surprised by Sophia's appearance.

"Yeah, I went there last shift, but was called back here this morning as the guys here are short over with another new case. I mean another one besides you and Grissom's. Warrick and I have to act solo." Sophia replied in a tired voice," I haven't even break a minute since I came back."

"You're always conscientious." Sara said.

"And there is a reason!" Greg interposed immediately.

Sara looked at Sophia while Sophia looking at her for Greg's words but no one said a word. Sophia smiled: "I have to check on Hodge's. See you both later." And then she went out the lab.

"You wan 'a know the reason. I bet I'm the only one who got the exact reason!" Greg whispered to Sara when she was looking Sophia leaving.

"What reason?" Sara turned her face and looked at Greg in blank.

"ER…I only tell you." Greg won't forget to show his priority every time when he could tell Sara something, "It is Grissom!"

Sara was still confused: "What is Grissom?"

"The reason is Grissom." Greg looked around before he continued, "When Sophia went back directly form the airport, I accidentally heard their talking in the locker room when I need to get something there."

Greg didn't noticed Sara's expression changed from confusion to doubt not care, "Don't worry about me. No one knows I'm there at that moment." Then Greg talked on, "You can't image what Griss said to Sophia when she complained about the directly back to work as she was overworking for twenty-two hours in 'Cisco." Greg giggled to Sara again.

"Go to the point." Sara reminded him.

"Okay!" Greg turned another around quickly, "when Sophia complained: 'Why dno't you find another guy?'" Sara hold her breath. "Griss answered: 'I don't need another. I have you.'"

Greg waited Sara's reaction but no words or even no reaction came from her, "I swear by my life." Greg added in a serious voice.

"Hi, what's to swear?" Sara and Greg were so attached to the talking that they didn't notice Grissom was coming in.

Heard Griss's voice, Sara's thoughts came back, "Nothing!" She gave them a fake smile and went out of the lab.

"I have to go on my work." Greg turned aside. Then Griss went away.


	2. Chapter 2

Same words 2

* * *

Sara went to the evidence room to recheck the evidence they got this morning. Putting the pictures on the big table one by one in order couldn't help her to put her thoughts in order as the same or push all the boring feeling away. She just couldn't help thinking what Greg had told her one moment before.

She knew Greg sometimes likes making fun of every member here, including himself. But to this point, she was sure that Greg wouldn't make fun of her. That means all that Greg said is the truth, the definitely truth!

She thought Griss has felling for her since the every beginning, since they first met in 'Cisco, since they worked together for the first case in LV, since every second they find something special in each other's eyes.

This morning, when Griss said that words to her, she accepted it as unique for her for the first second. Thought she had wondered if it is really unique for her and means something for the second thinking, but she made it assure that it is for the third thinking.

She believed so because she did feel something for him and she did saw the light in his eyes before. She believed they both might need some time. She believed God won't give anything so easy, especially for the true love, maybe she would call it this way.

But now, everything is different. Griss said the same words to Sophia, to his another team member, to a lady. If his words ever meant something to her, it would mean the same to another; or if it meant nothing, it could mean something to another.

Then, what about all she ever believed before? What about all the belief that hold her pass every pain until now? It lets her feel she was totally wrong since the every beginning. There is nothing ever existed, nothing about her love every existed! All she believed is just the imagination! She is cheated by her own imagination! How could she accept it since she has walked so far? How!

* * *

"Sara?" Griss's voice interrupted her thinking, "Are you okay?"

"Sure!" Sara pretended to be innocent surprised, "I'm okay. What's up?"

Griss knitted his brows: "I saw you lost in thought for about thirty munites."

"Really? I'm just thinking about the case. A little puzzled." Sara kept her fake smile for a longer.

"Nick will get the results of the suspect's DNA test soon." Griss gave a glance to his watch, "Five minutes to break. Maybe we could talk it later."

"Okay." Sara answered and watched Griss's leaving.

* * *

Gil went into his office and released his breath. He noticed there was something wrong in Sara's expression. And he noticed that she didn't want to mention it to him at all. In fact he knew she was hiding it from him.

He asked himself if he did something wrong or said something impropriate to her. He didn't know what happened but he was sure her change of action was because himself. He saw the hidden pain when he tried to talk to her but no such pain when she was talking to others.

He reflected all the scenes he met with her this morning. They are only three times. One in street of the crime scene when he called her back directly from the Anthropology Conference, another was in the lab when she was talking with Greg, and the third was just in the evidence room when she was lost in herself.

The third time was the exact time that he felt something wrong. Is it because his interruption? No. something had happened before his interruption. Then what was it?

Suddenly, a face flashed in his brain. It is her face. It is her blank face when he told her "I don't need one. I have you."

Damn it! Her face was blank, completely blank when he said these words to her. He might feel the awkward after he said that unconsciously so he went away immediately and left her alone with her blank expression.

It might be his words, his unprepared words.


	3. Chapter 3

Same words 3

* * *

"Hi." Griss went into the break room and found there was only Sara sitting at the table and reading a magazine.

"Hey." Sara looked up, gave him a smile and looked down to fix her attention on the magazine again.

"Any new info about case?" Griss tried to speak to her, tried to say something with her even it was only about case.

"Still working on." Sara answered without even looked up.

Griss realized that she was avoiding talking with him; she was acted as they were only colleagues, colleagues only attached at work and no friendship without work. It let him feel chilly, chilly that he had never touch before, at least never from her. He knew something must seriously wrong and he knew he made a mistake. He knew she once dated with Hank and she may find a good guy now. It was his fault. He had to apologize, "I …"

"Hi, guys." Before Griss opened his mouth Nick went in, "You couldn't believe there was even no hair at the suspect's cloth." Nick said moved to the coffee pot. "The only thing I got is a plastic…"

"Hi, Nick! Have a look at what I found!" Greg rushed into the break room excitedly.

"I just got a coffee cup!" Nick was a little surprised about Greg's speed and put down his clean cup without choice.

"I'll go to the garage to see if I could get more." Sara suggested herself before Nick went out the room.

Griss looked at Sara. She stood up without glancing anyone. She was looking at the floor until she went out the room and haeded to the garage.

"Are you Okay?" Nick noticed Griss's knitted brows.

"Yeah, go on working." Griss answered and left the room.

* * *

Greg was always excited about everything interesting in his lab, "Have you seen?" He asked when Nick watching through the microscope.

"Seems uncommon." Nick answered.

"Right! The plastic was limited use in industry because it may cause cancer when it packed hot food and the government claimed the prohibition since ten years ago." Greg giggled to Nick, "So---"

Nick turned his attention from the microscope and Greg continued, "So the industries where produce this kind of plastic are limited."

"I'll check the industry database." Nick left with a satisfied finding of new islands.

* * *

Griss was sitting at his table and looking at the files on his desk for a while. He wanted to fix his attention on the papers but he couldn't. he couldn't help Sara's action against him in the evidence room and break room.

He realized his unconscious fault but he didn't know it would cause so much trouble. He didn't know Sara would offend so much. He was always telling himself to speak carefully to her but he ruined all this morning. He wanted to amend it but he didn't know how. She even didn't want to talk to him.

Suddenly, he reminded something, something might be useful. He opened the drawer of his desk and took something out. It was a necklace, a necklace made by a ring which was tied with black rope. He looked into the inside which carved some letters: S.S—'Cisco.

* * *

**Thanks for Jallyn's review! Your word "heading" changed my first intention about this fic. World is always of surprise! Let me know your opinions and thank you all so much for who had read my fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

Same words 4

* * *

"Greg!" Sophia knocked at the glass window of Greg's lab and stopped her feets at the door.

Greg gave her a glance and went on his work, "First, I haven't finished your sample as you gave me only twelve minutes ago; second, I'm doing Griss's priority and you may have to wait for another twelve minutes."

"I'm not coming for the result." Sophia still fixed her attention on Greg.

Greg stopped and stared at her and pronounced in a calm tone: "So what do you want from me?"

Sophia stepped in and lowed her voice: "Do you have any idea why Sara hadn't worn a necklace for almost a week?"

Something slide over Greg's eyes: "You know I'm a good observer besides Griss." Sophia nodded and Greg continued, "If I tell you the reason would you answer one question for me?"

"What question?" Sophia asked.

"Personal like yours." Greg got to the point.

"Done!" Sophia thought for a moment and answered, as she couldn't find anything personal about herself would attract Greg's interesting or at least no more important than her curiosity.

"Sara lost her necklace last week and she almost ransacked all the corners in her department and the lab." Greg made a painful face, "But unlucky she still couldn't find it."

"So she needs a new one?" Sophia interrupted.

"No." Greg replied, "She has many. But that one is from 'Cisco crime lab when she left there. Very important. And in order to mourn that souvenir she won't have necklace for a month."

"Really?" Sophia was a little surprised.

"Definitely!" Greg nodded, "And I'm the only person who knows about it." A smile appeared on Gre's face, "My turn!"

"What do you want to know?" Sophia talked as she was accepted a challenge to battle.

"Tell me what's the meaning of 'I don't need another; I have you.'?" Greg asked directly and firmly.

Sophia stared at Greg and was shocked. She took a breath and retorted: "Want to know what happened in garage right now?"

"Don't change the topic." Greg corrected.

"It's about Sara! And I'm the only one who accidentally saw what had happened! If you want to know, go to ask her." Sophia persisted and then turned to the door.

"You haven't answer mine!" Greg opposed but no influence on Sophia's action.

* * *

**Thanks for Nicola's suggestion, I'll be more careful to deal with this language. I'm just a little crazy about what I want to write and how to connect all my thoughts of this fic. Thank you so much for everyone R&R so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Same words 5

* * *

Though still handing a great mess of tech assignments, Greg couldn't help searching someone out round his lab after his talk with Sophia. He couldn't help wondering what had happened, what Sophia had talked about and what the hell was is. These question marks were winging around him like headache.

"Sara!" Greg almost shouted her name when Sara walked by

Sara was startled by his high decibel and just gazed at him with perplexedly.

"Come in!" Greg looked around, lowed his voice and gave her a gesture.

"What's up?" Sara came close to him.

"I…" Greg moved even closer. Suddenly he stopped his sentence and stared at Sara's neck, "You've found your necklace? Or you've bought a new one?" Greg changed his talking direction.

"Oh." Sara had a scan at her necklace and replied, "Griss found it somewhere and gave back to me right now."

"In the garage?" Greg added.

"Yeah. When Nick and I were checking the car together." Sara specified.

Greg was totally confused. How can he connect this to what Sophia had said before? He looked Sara up and down in an incredible eyes, "And you even had no joy about your necklace's coming back? I mean which you cared so much before?"

Sara gave him a plain smile and said: "The same way, lost and found, I stop looking."

Greg opened his mouth, didn't know what to say.

Sara smiled back, a totally Sara fake smile, and left without another word.

* * *

It was before turning to the corner that Sara saw Griss round the corner and came from her. She stopped for not a second and turned back to the opposite direction immediately.

"Sara!" Griss tried to call her stop.

Sara didn't stop but faced back and answered, "Haven't finished yet!"

"If you got…" Griss tried again.

"If got new info, I'll let you know ASAP!" Sara ended this talking and disappeared at another corner.

Griss pursed his lips and swallowed what he really wanted to say, not only because it wasn't the right occasion, but also because it wasn't the right time. He need some time and so did Sara.

* * *

"Flee back from disaster?" when Sara went back to the garage Nick kidded.

"Hey! I was checking results with other labs!" Sara refuted seriously.

Nick gave her a glance and continued, "I saw someone round the whole lab to come here in order to avoid facing somebody else."

Sara didn't answer this time but went on her work.

The garage fell into silence for a white, a while that almost meant a year or longer, a rough time to pass.

"Would you say same words to different people? I mean some words that sound something behind." Sara broke this intolerable with a peaceful tone.

Nick stared at her going on with the work but without any expression in her face. He thought for a second and asked: "For example you said something might be meaningful to both Greg and me?"

"Sort of." Sara still didn't move her attention from her work.

"We're a family." Nick explained.

No reaction to him this time.

Yeah! They are a family, a family more than a team. That means they possibly like each other and possibly trust each other, as they are a team, a union.

A union means every member here is important. Every member! Not only her Sara. Sara didn't know what conclusion she would get if she continued his clue. She felt hurt, hurt made in the past but pains in the further.

Nick felt this troublesome. He knew Sara won't talk about her problem openly especially when it concerned to her boss. But he thought he need to say something, something to give her a hand when he saw her struggling in the abyss, "Why not ask him your question directly?"

"How to?" Sara answered unconsciously.

When she realized what Nick asked and what she answered right now, she was a little shock. She turned her face to Nick.

Nick gave her a smile, a smile full of gentle, care, and understanding. She smiled from her heart.

She knew she said something she won't say at usual but she didn't regret. She got trust and understanding. Almost every member of the team could read her heart clearly, except one person.

"I won't." Sara forced her smile and continued her work, her work, the only thing could let her forget the pain.

* * *

**Thanks for Ayesha84's reviews. I'm still struggling to find a good ending for them as I love them as much as you. And thanks for everyone who has R&R so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

Same words 6

* * *

"Hey! Got a minute?" Sophia stood at the door and asked the one who was lost in his thought at the table and buried with massive papers occupying his desk. 

Griss kept in a daze for a moment and then was drawn back by Sophia's voice, heading up, "What's?"

Sophia went in and had a seat in front of Griss, staring him bravely, "What's the meaning of 'I don't need another; I have you'?"

Griss was shocked.

The first thing he thought of about these words was the scene when he said that to Sara in the data room. But he was sure that there was no one else except Sara and him. Sometimes he wondered if Sara could have such bravery to ask him questions that directly and if he could have it to talk to Sara that directly.

The second thing he thought of was how Sophia knew this and if she knew it who else had known already.

Before Griss could recalled more Sophia reminded him wit h a clue, "That's what you told me in the locker room when I complained about no even breath break."

"That's what I said to you?" Griss narrowed his eyes and looked at Sophia with a questionable expression.

"You are not the person who has no idea of what he is talking when he talks, right!" Sophia beamed with attractiveness.

Griss tried to recall all he could remember about what he had said to Sophia in the locker room, "I … might have … said … part of these."

"Not part of." Sophia 's eyes winkled. And it made Griss a little uncomfortable.

Sophia headed forward step by step from her towards Griiss and looked into his eyes,"You did say these words but not all to me…." She looked so closely as if she could read his heart even his tiny wave of thoughts.

Griss was forced backward a little. He kept silent. He won't admit his feeling openly; but to be honest, he did fear of her eyes' reading through him.

"You said 'I don't need another' because you were answering my fromer question." Sophia moved back and leaned against the chair calmly, "You said 'I have you' when you looking at something behind me."

Griss was still out of words. He fight himself to have some words against her but his brain was empty, completely empty. He wasn't sure whether he need a memory or an explanation.

"And according to your eyes' angle, you were looking at something on the floor." Sophia easily took up her dominant position and related on, "You made a mistake because you picked it up and hided it into your pocket. You concentrated on it so much that you thought I had left but I was still there."

"It's my style." It was the only objection Griss could find, "And it meant nothing." Griss released his breath and gave her an unreliable explanation. It not his way to give his every action an explanation but he gave it for this to Sophia.

"It meant something if Sara accidentally heard what you said to me." Sophia hit the point.

Griss realized why Sara acted roughly against him at once. But in the next second he knitted his brows. Now the problem is how would Sara thought about it?

Sophia caught Griss's unnecessary worries. She smiled, stood up and walked to the door. Before she walked out of his office, she stopped, took out something from her pocket as if she just thought of it and threw it onto Griss's desk, "Is it what you care?"

Griss picked it up and asked surprisingly: "How did you get it?"

"You should ask me _where_." Sophia corrected, "I found it in a trash can. Someone even preferred to lose it than to get it back."

Pain gathered on Griss's face when he heard that. Everything was messed, totally messed!

Sophia had already disappeared when Grisss headed up but left her voice winding around his office, "Why not let her know what you were talking to?"

* * *

**It's a little difficult for me to give Gil and Sara a good ending, as I don't know which end they prefer. So I just put them in the position as what CBS and Alliance/Atlantis Networks give us---an unsolved problem. Honestly, I love the tension between Gil and Sara! Do you love too? **

**Question is what you prefer and answer is what fact indicates.**

**Thanks for Nicola's more reviews; I'm sorry Ican't figure your ID if you don't sign in. And thank you so much for everyone who has R&R so far!**


End file.
